Carefully, You're Swept Away
by MarlyCook
Summary: What's the point in falling in love with someone when they just get taken away from you in the end? Literati. AU.
1. Baking A Cake

**Disclaimer: **_So I do not own the characters. Nor do I own the movie this is roughly based on 'P.S. I Love You'. _

_Dedicated to: Sue and Hela. Thank you, Sue, for being my proof-reader and person to encourage me to post. And thank you Hela for reading and encouraging me to post._

* * *

Jess slammed the box of cake mix down and groaned, "It's not that hard, Rory!" 

"Yes it is! There are so many directions to follow!" She sighed and leaned against the counter.

"It's a cake! It doesn't take a genius!" He snapped.

There was a long silence that hovered over them in the kitchen. She fidgeted with her hands and he took deep breaths, trying to calm down. His temper got the best of him sometimes, he just doesn't have patience.

"Jess … maybe we should just put up the cake mix for the night," she persuaded walking to him.

"And do what?" He spat out angrily.

Rory placed her lips on his shoulder blade and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Go to bed?"

He paused, "Fine. Good lord woman you drive me insane."

She laughed a bit and he turned around in her arms to place a kiss on her forehead, but instead pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss, "See? Much better than cake."

He chuckled and walked into the bedroom. Rory tagged along behind him after putting the box back into the cabinet.

He plopped back onto the bed with a content sigh, "I'm exhausted."

Rory crawled up the length of his body and pressed her lips to his, softly, "Sorry I can't bake a cake."

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he smiled, "It's okay. Just kiss me and I'll forget about it."

She giggled and kissed him again, "You're such a cornball."

"Am not," he argued, rolling them over so he hovered over her.

"Are too," she smiled and her eyes drifted shut.

"You're tired, too?" He asked, kissing her collarbone before rolling off of her.

"Mhm …" She sighed, and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and she tucked herself into his body, "Night."

He nodded and looked at the wall ahead of him, "Night Ror."

* * *

"Jess for the umpteenth time! Get out of bed!" Rory shouted and threw her shoe at him, "Out!" 

He sat up in bed with a glare on his features and rubbed his head, "Rory that hurt!"

"It damn well better have, that's Prada!"

He scowled and threw the covers off of his body, "I so liked you better last night when you were trying to bake a cake."

"Well you are making me run late!"

"How? I'm in bed and you are getting ready," he walked over to her and reached for his shirt.

"Cause in three hours you will call the office bitching because I didn't wake you up in time to get ready for work. Then you'll complain about Matt jumping down your throat when you walked in and blah, blah, blah …" She rolled her eyes and slipped on her skirt.

He buttoned up his shirt. Sighing, "I've never done that."

Rory stopped putting on her jacket and stared at him in disbelief, "Are you a compulsive liar? Or do you just have Alzheimer's?"

She rushed past him and into their bathroom. She threw her hair up and put on just a little makeup, "Thanks Jess, now I can't even fix up today."

"Who are you trying to impress? Logan?" He muttered, slipping on his blazer.

Rory turned and glared at him, "You are such an ass ..."

She brushed past him and crawled on the bed in search for her shoe that she chunked at her husband earlier.

"You see? If you wouldn't have thrown it at me you wouldn't be even later."

"Well if you would have gotten out of the bed, I wouldn't have thrown the shoe." She folded the comforter over and smiled, "Aha!" She scooted to the foot of the bed and put on her right shoe.

Jess walked out of their bedroom and into the small kitchen area. He poured a cup of coffee and waited for her to dash out of their room.

She ran out and grabbed her bag before going into the kitchen and snatching the cup from him, "Bye!"

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to him, "Wait," he said before kissing her softly. "Sorry I wouldn't get up."

Rory grinned, "I know you are." She walked to the door, "Love you!" Hearing the slam, he chuckled. Good lord she was crazy.

* * *

Jess walked in the bar and laid his coat down on the stool, "Matt!" He sauntered towards the back and smirked when he saw Matt looking at the clock with his arms crossed. 

"Thanks to you the publishing house will be opening late. I had to open the bar for us, where have you been?"

"You are so uptight," Jess chuckled, "it's no big deal. And besides, it was your idea to run two businesses."

Matt glared at him and threw on his jacket, "You are running Truncheon tomorrow, got it?"

"Fine," he snapped, turning on all of the lights.

"I don't know why I even I let you run the fun job half of the time," Matt mumbled, walking out of their bar.

"I like Truncheon better!" Jess called to him, laughing.

"Yeah well-," he paused, "I like your wife better!"

Jess threw a wet rag at him and he dodged, walking out of the door laughing.

"Back at you!" a tall brunette called, walking into the bar. Jess assumed she was talking to Matt. Their recent breakup didn't stop the two from bickering like cats and dogs.

Jess smirked and looked up from his seat behind the counter, "Hey Mandy."

Mandy smiled, slightly, "I didn't come here to chit-chat with you, moron. Where's Rory going to be tonight?"

"What a nice greeting," he mumbled, "home with me."

"No, she is coming out with me. I need her to come out with me and sit in the far corner of the restaurant as I go on a date. If the date is a dud she has to freak out and pretend like she's having a baby."

"Get someone else to do it; Rory's staying home with me tonight."

"You are such a territorial baby."

Jess smirked and placed his hand over his heart, "Aw, thank you."

"I have no other girl friends, Jess! Besides my sister who is pregnant and might actually have her baby. And what if the date is good? That would totally ruin it!"

"Then how about you just go through the date and stick it out even if it's bad."

"That's not an option!" She grabbed her purse and sighed, "You are such a guy!"

"Hey!" He called as she walked towards the exit, "That's not an insult!"

Mandy glared and pushed the door open, "Tell Rory to call me, ass."

He sighed, "Fine."

She smiled, triumphantly and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Rory sat in her office and flipped through the papers piled up on her desk. She threw her feet up on the desk and flicked her shoes off. Jess was right, Prada did hurt. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for just a second. She, after all, needed a break every once in a while. 

"No naps," Logan stated, smirking.

She jumped in her chair, almost flipping over, "Good lord you scared me!"

"Sorry," he laughed and threw another stack of papers on top of her others.

"Logan!" She flew towards the desk, "No! Those were finished papers! And now they're mixed!"

Logan stepped forward, "Hey it's not that big of a deal, we can clean it up and mix it back how it's supposed to be."

"It's not that simple," she groaned, "just get out. Please?"

Logan threw his hands up in surrender and smirked, "This is just because your husband is still pissy when we hang out together. Isn't it? The papers are easy to fix, you are just uncomfortable with me being around."

"No, it's just because I don't like you." She glared and shuffled the papers back to the appropriate stacks, "go."

Logan shook his head and sighed, "Tell me which pile next time, k?"

Rory nodded, quietly and watched as he walked out of her office. When was her lunch break? She looked at the clock that read 11:30 and smiled, grabbing her coat.

She walked out of the office and into the streets of Philadelphia. She missed Stars Hollow so much at these times. No one was really friendly here. Rory missed the small town where everyone stopped to say hello.

Rory stopped at the old brick building beside a rundown knick-knack store and walked in. She walked up to the counter and smiled at Jess, "Hey."

He smirked and turned towards her, "Hey, lunch already?"

"Yeah now fix me up that club sandwich. You are sucking at your job, mister," she giggled and he leaned over to kiss her quickly.

Pulling away from her, he sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry and you aren't fixing my club sandwich," she pointed out, pouting.

"You look stressed," he stated.

"Gee thanks hon, boy I'm glad we aren't in the good old days when husbands complimented their wives, aren't you Opie?" She asked, sarcastically.

Jess chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Sorry, but really …"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head, slightly, "No … just- usual crap."

"Sorry," he muttered again, turning to get her food.

Rory shrugged and watched him as he fixed the sandwich her taste buds longed for, "Not your fault."

"Guess not, but I feel guilty because I thoroughly enjoy my job and you hate yours."

She sighed, "I don't hate my job, Jess. I just hate where my job is. I mean, Logan bought the chain of newspapers and had to buy this very one. It really bugs me that he's always around."

Nodding, Jess set the plate in front of her, "Yeah … it bugs me too."

"I can try to find another job," she said, slowly.

"No, I won't let you give this job up."

"But I hate fighting about this all of the time."

Jess groaned, "Then I won't bring it up anymore. I just can't help it; you are working with a guy you once dated."

"You need to-," she sighed, "Jess I married you."

He nodded, "I guess you're right." He smiled a bit and took a bite of her sandwich, "Okay you are right."

She swatted his hand away and giggled, "When am I ever not?"

Smirking, he watched her finish the sandwich in less than four bites. She stood up and laid the money on the counter, earning a sharp glare from Jess.

"What is this?" He asked, picking it up.

Rory raised her eyebrow; here we go again, "Its two dollars and fifty four cents."

"Yes, smart ass, I know that. But why did you give it to me?"

"Jess, we go through this every time. I am paying you for the sandwich you just made me, the one I just ate," she grabbed her coat and threw it on.

"And I tell you every time, you are my wife. You don't pay," he smirked and handed her money back.

"Fine," she kissed his cheek and hopped off the bar stool, "what time will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll call?"

Rory nodded, "So … try to bake a cake again?"

She gave him the puppy dog eyes, those eyes could make him do anything. He groaned, "Fine, but if you mess this one up no more trying, got it?"

"Deal." Rory smiled and walked out of the bar.

* * *

_Dang it I know, I know ... another story? So sorry!_

_Review please? Other stories will be updated soon! Promise!_


	2. Unusual Behavior

**Disclaimer: **_So I do not own the characters. Nor do I own the movie this is roughly based on 'P.S. I Love You'. _

_Dedicated to: Sue and Hela. Thank you, Sue, for being my proof-reader and person to encourage me to post. And thank you Hela for reading and encouraging me to post._

_And JustAGirlOfTheHollowx3 I still like you beta-ing my work! This story, however, is not going to be beta-ed. All of my other stuff, though, I want you to still work on if you'd like._

_

* * *

_Jess turned the closed sign in the door and looked at Rory, smiling, "Okay, I talked to Matt. We can be gone for the whole weekend and he can take care of both the bar and Truncheon." 

"Good to know we have your co-worker's approval," Rory retorted, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her under heavy eyelids, "Isn't it?"

She giggled and pressed her lips to his chin, "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you get packed we'll head out, we'll head out in the morning," he pressed his palm to his forehead.

Rory laced her fingers around his and walked out of the bar, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed and walked towards his car, "I just have a headache, nothing a Tylenol can't cure."

Nodding, Rory got into the car. The whole way home he would drift off but shoot his eyes back open every few minutes. He'd groan inwardly and rub his forehead with one hand as the other held the wheel, firmly.

She watched him with a cautious look on her face until they made it to the apartment. Once they walked inside he went straight to the bathroom and stayed there until Rory finally fell asleep.

* * *

Rory crawled on the bed and kissed his shoulder, "Jess, get up."

"Rory, come on. I'm tired," he sighed and rolled over on his side and away from his wife.

"We need to go to Stars Hollow now. I let you sleep two hours past what time we were supposed to leave and now you have to get up."

Jess sat up and threw the covers off of him, "Okay, I'm up."

"Good," she walked out of the room and put their bags in the car. Getting in the passenger seat, she waited for Jess to walk out.

* * *

Jess sat on the hotel bed and rubbed his eyes with his open palms, "You go and have girl time with your mom."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Rory said, standing in between his legs and resting her hand on his cheek.

He chuckled, "It'll be a couple of hours." He looked up at her with a tired expression on his face. He'd been tired a lot lately.

She nodded and kissed his cheek, that was losing color, she noted, "Call if you need anything, okay?"

Jess lay back on the bed and set the pillow on his face. "Okay mom," he joked.

"Shut up," she hit him with a throw pillow and smiled, grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

Rory walked out of the Inn her mother owned and out onto the streets of Stars Hollow. She stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket, walking down the sidewalk to meet her mom at the diner. She missed Stars Hollow so much.

She grinned when she saw her mother flirting with Luke from across the counter. Walking in, she was welcomed with a bright: "Rory!" From Luke.

"Luke!" She called back, smiling. Rory walked over and sat beside her mom.

"What can I get you?" He asked, with a grin on his face that could have stretched a mile long, "and where is Jess?"

"Oh Jess was tired, he decided to stay and get rest at the hotel," Rory attempted a smile, but hiding her worried expression from Lorelai was no use, "and I'll have pancakes with eggs and a coffee."

Lorelai watched Luke go to the back to tell Caesar their orders and then turned to Rory, "Okay spill droopy drawers, what's eating you?"

"Oy with the nickname. Give it up, I was a baby!" Rory sighed.

"Didn't answer my question," Lorelai accused.

"It was directed towards droopy drawers, not me," she retorted, grinning.

Lorelai crossed her arms and frowned, "Laverne to my Shirley, spill now."

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Something is wrong with Jess. He's been like this for the past week, he eats in small portions, he's always tired, he gets massive headaches, he always feels sick, he's losing color," she bit her lip, "he's scaring me."

"Aw, honey. It's probably just stress. I mean, running a bar _and_ a publishing house could be difficult. You know Jess isn't good with hard tasks, he usually runs."

"That was in the past," Rory snapped.

Lorelai threw up her hands, "I'm just saying, he's stressing. It's no big deal."

"No, when Jess stresses he's more-," she sighed as Luke set down her plate, "I'm too worried."

Nodding, Lorelai reached over and cut off a bit of Rory's egg. She shoved it in her mouth and grinned, "Yup."

Rory smiled and ate her breakfast, her mind still not at total ease.

* * *

"I think we should have dinner tonight," Lorelai stated, looking in the window of a very expensive store. She stuck her hand in the box of snow caps and looked at her daughter who was sitting on the black mall bench with her.

Rory gazed into the window and nodded, "I think so, too. Maybe Jess will stop being so stressed out."

Muffling a giggle, Lorelai stuffed the snowcaps in her mouth, "Doubt it."

"You'll like him one day," Rory told Lorelai. But speaking more to her self.

Lorelai threw her hands up and gaped at her daughter, "I do like Jess!"

"Mhm …" Rory shook her head and ate another handful of snowcaps.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I do."

After a moment of silence, Rory sighed, "We're pathetic."

"You and me? Pathetic? No, child. We're far from," she smiled.

"We're dreaming about what clothes we could be buying out of that store while eating dollar store chocolate and gazing at the oh so amazing clothes in the window," she sighed, "so pathetic."

"Well if you and Jess hurry up and win the lottery our problems would be solved," Lorelai looked at Rory with a small smirk.

Rory laughed, "In my dreams."

Lorelai stood up and held her hand out to Rory, "How about we go out on a limb and buy something in one of these stores, hm?"

Resting her hand in Lorelai's, she smiled, "I agree. We deserve it."

"After all, we did marry in the Danes' bloodline, crazy aren't they?"

Rory giggled.

* * *

Rory walked into the hotel room with a smile on her face, "look what mom bought me!"

He sat up when he heard her squeal in delight and smiled as he looked at the dress she was holding up, "it's nice."

"I know! Hey, hop up we have dinner in an hour. Luke made reservations at that place you liked so much," she paused, "what was it? Shato?"

Jess shrugged, "That is one of the one's I like."

"Then I believe that is it."

He rubbed his eyes with his palms and mumbled, "I'm not going, Ror."

"What? Why not?" She looked upset. Jess looked down at the carpet, avoiding her eyes. He felt her coming closer to him.

Jess shrugged and looked up at her, "I don't feel like going out."

"Do you feel bad?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"No," he lied to her, turning over on his side.

"Then you should go."

"I shouldn't have to do anything, Rory. I don't want to go."

"_Fine, whatever," she walked in the bathroom and ten seconds later he heard the water running._

_When_ she walked out of the bathroom, brushing through her now dry hair, she saw him putting on his shoes. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"We're going out to dinner."

She slipped on her heels and looked at him with confusion lacing her features, "I thought you didn't want to go."

"Now I do."

"Jess, you just said you didn't want t-"

"Look, if you analyzed everything I ever said we'd be here for hours. Let's go or we'll be late," his eyes flashed and she couldn't read any emotions. It was a mixture. Anger, sadness; hurt.

"Okay," she said, slowly. He nodded and laced his fingers together with hers.

Rory walked down to the car with him, watching his features change every few minutes. She sighed, racking her brain with ideas or thoughts that could explain what was wrong with him.

The whole dinner he was distant and she couldn't stand to see him like this. What was wrong with him, lately?

* * *

_Review, please? Sorry this seems like a boring chapter. It will get better. _

_WARNING: This, however, is an angst story. But don't worry, it's Lit._


End file.
